uber
by mie goreng
Summary: Karenanya, Rin dapat menemui Jumin Han di kehidupan nyata. Terimakasih, uber. (REUPLOAD)


**Vocaloid** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp.

**Warning** _you might have seen this fanfic before_, iya ini akun baru aku soalnya akun yang lama gabisa dibuka HUHU. Hanyalah fic iseng belaka. Ada inspirasi mendadak pas naik uber (taun 2016 ok), berasa bopung wakakaka. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

[Uber_ didirikan oleh Travis Kalanick, Garret Camp_]

[Mystic Messenger _produced by Cheritz_]

[(karakter) Adimas _oleh Annisa Nisfihani_]

* * *

**uber**

by **mie goreng**

(plis gosah cari tau akun lama w HAHAHA)

* * *

Di hari libur, biasanya Rin cuma bisa ngedekem di kamer.

Kedua tangannya megang hp. Kepalanya beralaskan bantal. Samping kepala ada toples berisikan _cookies_. Rin emang anak durhaka yang nggak nepatin nasihat mama buat nggak makan di kasur.

_Biarin, kapan lagi_, adalah sebuah alasan yang dikeluarkan. Berhubung di rumah nggak ada siapa-siapa, Rin bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau. Main _mystic messenger_, misalnya. Biasanya, si kakak sepupu alias Mikuo itu suka _ilfeel_ sendiri ngeliat dia cengengesan main hp. Tapi karena emang Rin yang bermuka tebal, gadis pendek satu itu cuma bisa cuek. _Biarpun badai menghadang, _fangirlingan_ tetep jalan, bro._

Guling ke kiri. Ke kanan. Kiri lagi. Matanya udah kelewat merah gara-gara lupa ngedip ngeliat Jumin Han yang kece abis. Sekilas sih Jumin Han mirip Adimas versi rambut lebih panjang, tapi lupakan. Asal dua-duanya ganteng, Rin rela, mas.

Sesaat, senyum Rin yang mengembang perlahan memudar begitu tampilan Jumin Han berubah.

Mikuo.

Rin mendecak.

_"WOI, EMERGENCY, NIH! LO ADA DI RUMAH KAGAK?!"_adalah yang pertama kali mengecup kuping Rin dengan indahnya.

"Bang, bisa nggak sih ngomongnya santai aja?" Rin membalas sewot. Hp putihnya berdekatan dengan telinga yang sudah memerah. Sial, padahal sebentar lagi kuota mau habis. Mana _mystic messenger_ deres kuota pula. Ni anak emang doyan banget ganggu kegiatan orang.

_"Ya, ya, maap. Gue lagi rusuh di kampus, tugas gue ketinggalan—"_

"Bacot."

_"—trus gue mau minta tolong ke lo anterin makalah gue di kamer—"_

"Kagak mau."

_"—imbalannya gue kasih pulsa buat beli kuota."_

_"Otw."_

Dengan sambungan yang belum terputus, Rin mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Mata melirik jendela kamar. Matahari sudah meninggi. Kalo diinget-inget ini sudah jam sebelas siang, deh. Di luar kayaknya terik banget atau emang Rin yang kelewat lebay, dia nggak mau ninggalin rumah buat bunuh diri. Bisa-bisa kulit mulusnya jadi hitam gara-gara kepanasan di jalan. Tapi kalo demi kuota, apa sih yang enggak.

Kedua kakinya perlahan menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Rin bergidik sebentar, lupa sama nasihat mama buat nggak nyalain AC di bawah duapuluhlima derajat.

_"_Thanks_ banget loh, Rin. Biar cepet lo kesini pake_ uber_ aja, gih."_

Rin memutar kenop pintu. "Gak. Gue mau make kereta, lebih hemat," dan berjalan mengambil satu-satunya makalah yang tergeletak manis di kasur Mikuo. Ngeliat kasur Mikuo yang berantakan mau gak mau ngebuat Rin gemes sendiri. Akhirnya dia milih naik dan gelundungan di sana. Bikin kasur yang udah berantakan jadi makin berantakan kan gaada bedanya.

_"Kampus gue sama stasiun jauh, nyet. Udah, pokoknya lu kesini pake _uber_. Gue yang pesen."_

Rin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Sambil meluk boneka keroro yang entah mengapa bisa ada di kasur Mikuo. Tampang boleh sangar, nggak taunya suka keroro.

_"Yaudah,"_ Mikuo ngambil jeda. Terdengar sedikit keributan di sana. _"_Uber_nya nyampe tigabelas menit lagi, lo tinggal nunggu dan duduk manis, oke?"_

"Oke."

Dan sambungan terputus. Masih tiduran di kasur Mikuo, masih meluk boneka keroro. Rin menjauhkan hp dari telinga karena inget nasihat mama. Hp itu punya radiasi yang tinggi jadi gaboleh dimainin lama-lama—pengecualian buat _mystic messenger_. _By the way_, rasanya dia pengen lanjut main buat _chat_ sama Jumin Han yang tertunda. Tapi karena inget kuota, Rin cuma bisa mendecak sebal sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mau dandan dikit, lah.

* * *

"Udah tigapuluh menit, woy. Mana ubernya?"

Siang itu, Rin masih nunggu di teras rumah. Duduk manis di salah satu bangku yang biasanya disediain buat tamu. Bukan—dia bukan lagi nelfon Mikuo. Dia ngomong sendiri, kok. Katanya, orang yang suka ngomong sendiri itu kelewat cerdas. Tapi kalo orangnya itu Rin, rasanya dia harus ditarik buat diajak ke psikiater.

Rin mengecek hpnya. Tapi dimatiin lagi berhubung gaada notif apa-apa yang masuk. Ketahuan jomblonya emang. Karena itu, dia gabisa dandan soalnya gaada motivasi buat ketemu cowok ganteng. Inipun make kaos kebesaran yang kebetulan nemu di lemari Mikuo. Rin males nambah-nambah cucian di hari Minggu.

Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, deh. Ada mobil _nissan livina_ putih yang parkir nggak jauh dari rumahnya. Bukan, ini sih bukan nggak jauh lagi. Mobil itu parkir _tepat_ di depan rumahnya. Rin mengernyit tidak terima. Dia keluar gimana ntar kalo pager rumahnya diblokade kaya gini?

Perlahan, jendela yang berwarna gelap itu menurun. Menampilkan seorang cowok yang—uhuk—ganteng, dengan surai pirang yang begitu menyilaukan terkena sinar matahari. Kedua iris berwarna biru langit menyorot teduh.

"Permisi," ia menyapa ramah. Senyumnya begitu menawan. "Bener nggak ini rumah... uhm, Kamine Rin-san?"

Rin langsung melotot. _Alarm warning_ berputar-putar di kepala. Ngapain ni orang nyari-nyari dia? Rentenir, kah? Emangnya Rin ngutang sama siapa? Dia berani sumpah, minjem duit sama temen buat beli gorengan aja Rin nggak berani. Soalnya kata mama, punya utang sesama temen itu nggak baik. Tapi, masalahnya Rin sama sekali nggak kenal cowok ini. Gimana ceritanya dia bisa punya hubungan sama rentenir?

"I-iya," Rin mencicit. Takut-takut diculik soalnya dia sama sekali nggak bisa ngelawan. "Saya sendiri orangnya," adalah sebuah kebodohan saat membuka kartu pada tersangka penculikan.

Senyum cowok itu semakin melebar. Tingkat kegantengannya ngalahin Jumin Han sama Adimas. "Wah, nunggu lama, ya, dek? Maaf ya, soalnya tadi macet di perempatan jadi agak lama."

_Ha?_ Rin ngedip-ngedip bingung. Sejak kapan dia ada janji sama orang ini? Kenal aja enggak. Dia nunggu uber, kok, bukan nunggu cowok ganteng macam _ikemen_... _wait_. Rasanya Rin pernah liat mobil ini dari _screenshoot_ yang dikirim Mikuo, deh. Dan lagi, wajah cowok itu terasa _familiar_...

"Tadi juga saya nelfon tapi hp adek nggak aktif."

Bentar. Bentarbentarbentar. Jangan-jangan—

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Kagamine Len."

—dia _driver_ uber?

_SERIOUSLY?!_

Rin menampar diri sendiri. _Shock_. Padahal yang ada di bayangannya, mobil biru sama bapak-bapak berkumis lah yang bakal menjemputnya. Soalnya, _well_, dia nggak pernah make fasilitas uber kayak gini. Jadi mana dia tau kalo yang dateng bakal mobil—sekaligus—supir berkelas? Cepat atau lambat, Rin bisa-bisa mati kehabisan darah.

Kagamine Len turun dari mobil. Aura ketampanannya kuat banget. Postur tubuhnya yang _asdfghjkl_ dipadu dengan kemeja putih bersih dan celana panjang hitam. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas. Rin bahkan bisa melihat sedikit dari dadanya yang... yeah, bidang. Tuhan, inikah yang namanya nikmat _fanservice_?

"Silakan," supir ganteng itu membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang. Senyumnya menyilaukan. Rin bahkan dibuat cengo melihat pelayanan dari _driver_ satu ini. Maklum, baru pertama kali naik uber langsung dapet supir ganteng. Rin harus berterimakasih pada Mikuo nanti.

"A-ah, ya," Rin membalas kikuk. Kaki berusaha melangkah anggun padahal, pakaiannya sama sekali nggak cocok kalo dibandingin sama si supir. Bisa-bisa orang yang liat salah ngira kalo dia supir, Kagamine Len yang majikan. Rin merutuki diri sendiri yang tadi bukannya dandan tapi malah baca _webtoon_.

Rin sudah duduk manis di bangku penumpang. Di saat tangannya hendak meraih menutup pintu mobil, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menahannya. Kedua mata Rin melirik, dan sukses merona begitu bertemu pandang dengan Kagamine Len. Senyum dari si _driver_ mengiringi arah mata Rin sebelum terhapus oleh pintu yang ditutup.

"Ke kampus xx, ya, mas," kata Rin begitu Len sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Seketika, bau _mint_ yang menyegarkan menyeruak masuk pada penciuman si gadis. Yang ia simpulkan bahwa si supir lah penyebabnya.

"Iya." Len hanya menjawab singkat, dan pada saat itulah mobil mulai maju. Rin menyenderkan tubuh pada jok. Sedikit kecewa padahal tadinya mau lepas sendal trus pindah ke jok depan buat nanya udah punya pacar atau belum. Biarlah punya pacar kerjanya supir uber, asal ganteng. Jumin Han aja kalah ganteng, kok.

Rin mengalihkan pandang pada hpnya yang bergetar. Senyumnya mengembang spontan. "Hai, ganteng."

_"Bacot. Udah nyampe mana? Buruan ngapa, dosen bentar lagi dateng, nih."_

"Bang," Rin mengabaikan si kakak sepupu. Mata berkilat-kilat semangat 45. "_Driver_ ubernya ganteng abis. Apa abis lulus SMA gue nikah aja kali, ya?"

_"Yaelah. Abis pulsa gue ngedengerin ocehan lu gajelas kaya gini,"_ Mikuo mendengus di ujung sana. _"Pokoknya gue gamau tau gimana caranya. Mau lo loncat-loncatin gedung kek, apa kek, itu makalah harus nyampe di sini dalam waktu **lima menit**."_

"Sabar, dong, nyet. Baru berangkat nih—"

_"—kalo kagak, gue bakal kasih tau ke Lily-_baasan_ kalo lu doyan ama _doujin yaoi_."_

Rin nyaris lompat dari jok penumpang. Mata menatap tidak percaya pada hp putihnya. Tidak. Mama tidak boleh tau kalo anaknya menyimpang. Tidak boleh. Rin udah janji sama mama, dia bakal jadi orang kaya dan bersuami ganteng, bukan penyuka hubungan orang ganteng sama yang ganteng. Oke, tenang, Rin. Tenang. Ambil nafas, keluarkan.

_"—oh, dan gue gabakal beliin lu kuota lagi."_

Rin langsung lepas sendal.

"MAS! KEBUT, MAS! KEBUT! INI DEMI MASA DEPAN SAYA!"

Len kaget bukan main liat bocah SMA pindah ke jok depan. "Dek, bahaya! Ini lagi—"

Rem diinjek mendadak. Rin langsung nyungsep ke jok depan. Tapi, bukan Rin namanya kalo yang nggak langsung bangkit demi kuota. Karena itu, Rin segera bangun dan duduk di sebelah supir yang menatapnya cemas. Duh, jangan natap kaya gitu, dong, mas. Jadi _doki-doki,_ kan.

_Safetybelt_ dipasang. "Belok sini aja, mas! Biar lebih cepet! Kebut!" Rin mengoceh kesetanan. Kuota dipertaruhkan di sini. Jumin Han sama Adimas juga dipertaruhkan di sini. Rin bisa-bisa mati kurang asupan tanpa kuota.

Ngeliat Rin kesetanan buat Len ikutan panik. Karena itu, dia langsung tancap gas dan belok sesuai arahan Rin. Tanpa tau di depan lagi ada parade tahunan. Entah kuota yang emang bukan jodoh Rin, mereka kejebak** macet**.

Keduanya diem.

Rin langsung terkulai lemas. Sirna sudah harapannya. Kuota tinggal kenangan. Selamat tinggal, Jumin Han, Adimas. Rin janji bakal beli kuota kalo ada duit.

**By the way**, kalo diinget-inget, Mikuo cuma bilang bakal mesen uber buat Rin,bukan sekalian bayar ubernya. Mampus. Mana Rin nggak tau tarif bayarnya perjarak atau diwaktu. Tapi kan, dia nggak punya uang? Rin mikir apa lebih baik dia turun trus kabur nggak pake bayar, mumpung lagi macet.

Len menatap Rin penuh iba. Ngeliat penumpang kaya gini mau gak mau ikut khawatir juga. Mobil bagus kaya gini dibawanya brutal kan repot. Apalagi cewek ini keliatannya nggak berduit kalo misalkan ni mobil kena baret. Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?

"... dek," supir ganteng angkat suara. Suaranya adem. Rin menoleh, dan kembali memerah begitu mendapati Len yang tengah menatapnya. Kalo dipikir-pikir nggak banget Rin bisa gampang tersipu sama cowok kelas supir. Tapi yah, kalo supir elit kaya gini sih, diajak kawin lari juga Rin mau.

"Maaf ya kalo nanya kaya gini, tapi—" Len melirik arah lain, "—yang nelfon tadi, pacarnya, ya?"

_Ha?_ Rin mengeluarkan eskpresi cengo. Siapa yang bilang? Hah? SIAPA? Demi Tuhan, sengenes-ngenesnya dia, Rin nggak akan pernah macarin sepupu sendiri gara-gara jomblo. Jumin Han sama Adimas aja udah cukup kok, beneran. Tapi nggak juga sih.

"Ah, uhm—bukan." Rin menjawab. "Kakak sepupu saya."

Len tersenyum. Ganteng banget. "Begitu."

Mobil mulai jalan sedikit demi sedikit. Rin memperhatikan Len dalam diam. Dari samping aja wajahnya udah ganteng. Tatapan matanya ke arah depan tajem banget, keliatan seksi. Rin sampe gabisa berhenti beranggapan—atau kegeeran?—kalo si supir suka sama dia. Lha iya lah, ngapain juga dia nanya-nanya kalo Mikuo pacar Rin?

"Kelas berapa, dek?"

"Panggil aja Rin, mas," Rin berusaha ramah. Tersenyum, padahal nggak mau kena aku, mas, tatap. "Kelas duabelas,"

"Oh, begitu," Len masih tersenyum. "Kamu mirip banget sama adek saya, sih. Jadi lucu aja."

Apakah itu maksudnya Rin juga _cute_?! Rin jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan dalem hati. Biarlah sekarang cuma dianggep adek, besok-besok Rin embat juga nih cowok.

Suasana parade menjadi latar. Percakapan berhenti sampe di sana. Len milih diem, Rin juga milih diem sambil curi-curi pandang.

Dan di saat itu, di tengah-tengah parade yang menyesakkan, Rin bersyukur mereka berdua kejebak macet.

Bisa modus sama Jumin Han versi asli kan lumayan.

* * *

**fin **(dengan agak maksa)

* * *

Ok sebenernya aku mau nanya ni fandom masih rame nggak seh? Sumpah udah gapernah nyentuh dunia perfanfican dari kapan ya... Dari jaman aku SMP dan sekarang aku mau kuliah. LOL.

Oh iya sebenernya fanfic ini belum sepenuhnya tamat. Aku mau bikin kelanjutannya, tapi pake judul yang beda. Ya intinya ini tetep fanfic oneshot yang dibaca 1 episode inipun ga masalah. Tapi gatau deh kapan aku update nextnya, karena aku masih siboek. Ciah. Yaudah, gitu doang. Ciao~

* * *

(Kemudian, di kampus, Mikuo kena marah dosen. Nggak ngumpulin tugas.)


End file.
